gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise and the Fall of Billy"MadMan"Lockcutter
Legacy Billy Lockutter was born on the mysterious island of Raven's Cove, he has 3 brothers, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Peter Wavefury, and Ned Sharksilver, his twin sister is Elizabeth Pondbellows. Birth/Early Life Billy Lockutter was born on the mysterious island of Raven's Cove, he has 3 brothers, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Peter Wavefury, and Ned Sharksilver, his twin sister is Elizabeth Pondbellows. Billy got his first cutlass at the age of 10, until that time, he had no interest in becoming pirate, he had always wanted to become a butcher. But when he discovered the thrill of pirating, he never thought about being a butcher ever again. At the age of 16, he got his first flintlock pistol, and he continued his adventure to becoming the best pirate he could be. When he was 18, he got his first voodoo doll. When Billy was 19, he took over Jeffrey's job at the Kings Arm bar on Tortuga on the Abassa ocean as a bartender. Eventually, he got fired, and convicted for a day, for pulling his gun on people for ordering a type of rum in which he did not enjoy. At the age of 20, he began privateering for the french, unfortunately, he was never the best at sailing, and that clearly showed in his privateering career. When he was 25, he quit privateering, and joined the EITC. He eventually became a very highly respected lord, but that did not satisfy him, he was hated by anyone outside of the EITC. As his influence in the EITC grew, his happiness diminished. It wasn't until he was 30 when he finally quit the EITC When Billy left the EITC, it greatly weakened them, eventually, their leader, Benjamin Macmorgan, quit. As a result, Benjamin created United Empire, and Billy became governor of Padres Del Fuego. Billy quickly expanded Padres from a small island, to an entire country, but, even that empire, fell. When Billy was 32, his great Padres empire fell. Billy went to visit his aunt in England soon after that happened. When Billy returned to the Caribbean, he found United Empire as the main guild. Eventually, Billy's twin sister, Elizabeth Pondbellows, was to marry Benjamin Macmorgan. Billy attended the wedding, with him was his older brother, Jeffrey Blasthawk.( Find this video on youtube, by typing in : United Empire wedding. (or something like that) When Billy turned 35, he joined Francis Brigade, and went from the rank of corporal, all the way to commander in one night! After being in the Brigade very long, he trained and commanded many soldiers, who are now special, because, of his training, such as Greencloths. He then married Anabeth Juryrig. They had two sons, Johnathan Lockcutter/Juryrig, and Oliver Lockcutter/Juryrig. Both were born on Padres. They then moved to Port Royal. Soon after, he became poor due to the EITC's taxes. But it got worse or him and his family... the Francis Brigade needed him working all day, everyday. They were after an EITC Lord, Captain Leon. He asked to stay on Port Royal, with his family, but they threatened to fire him, if he should. He would quit, but he needed his job and he enjoyed being in the Brigade. He left. But soon after many EITC soldiers tried to kill his family, knowing they are close to him. His family was forced to move to Padres to be safe from the attacks. Billy wanted Leon so badly, he went from island to island chasing him. It took two decades to get Leon cornered, in which he had met his sons. But, Leon won the battle against the Brigade, and, Billy lost his job. He then went to England again to visit his family. Death.. or is it.... But, Billy wasn't happy, his life was changed forever, for he discovered something that would change his life forever. When he had returned to the Caribbean from England, new weapons had arrived in the Caribbean. When he learned that these weapons were from his home island of Raven's Cove, he was terrified. He knew this could only mean one thing, his beloved home island, had been raided. These weren't any weapons, these were El Patron's lost weapons. As a boy, Billy studied the Spanish conquistador, El Patron. El Patron had the finest weapons known to man, at one point, El Patron was in so much debt, he was forced off Padres Del Fuego ( his home island ), he came to Raven's Cove and began construction on a mine in which he could hid himself and his crew away from the world forever. When the navy and the EITC learned of the location of Raven's Cove, they made an outpost there, and began looking for the weapons. Then, the worst thing possible happened, Jolly Roger leaned of the weapons, and of the location of the island. Jolly invaded the island, and burned everything. When Billy learned of this, he hoped his parents were okay. But Billy couldn't visit the island, he was very busy at this time. But when he was able to come back to the island, he was devastated to learn that his parents had died, they didn't even come back as ghost as most of the town folk had. Now Billy has sworn revenge on Jolly. Again, he went to the EITC but quit after ( again ) his brother, Jeffrey, influenced him to join the Francis Brigade, once again. Then, ( AGAIN) he left the FB and created his own guild, The Grand Legion. He later quit that, and joined the FB again. Then, sad news broke. Jeffrey who usually looks out for him, noticed he wasn't around. He felt disturbed. After ten days, he collected clues, and he concluded Johnny Goldtimbers captured him. "We don't know for sure is Johnny Goldtimbers did it, but when i find out that it certainly is him, I'm gonna kick his A%&. Jeffrey was very sad after the news. Billy Lockcutter had a great contribution to the EITC, in the most important time of their growth. Billy Lockcutter is level 50 Billy Lockcutter is the top ten ever in fame, fortune, and power. Billy Lockcutter was captured by Johnny Goldtimbers to get back at Jeffrey Blasthawk for shooting him, and taking his arm off. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations